


an early goodbye

by mistyheartrbs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, spite is the most powerful motivator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyheartrbs/pseuds/mistyheartrbs
Summary: News is delivered at a restaurant on a chilly October night.





	an early goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> "my god, i hate supergirl so much," i say as i write a supergirl fanfiction out of spite
> 
> anyway if they try to pull some weird thing where maggie is supposedly "there" even when she's gone i'm going to scream. this show has lost my trust.

Waiting alone in a little restaurant with her hands wrung under the table, one Alex Danvers kept her eye on the door. Passerby, alien and human alike, streamed through the street, but they might as well not have been there for how much she cared at the moment. The waitress - a nice girl, with wide doe-eyes and a funny kind of dance in her step that reminded her of a Broadway actress - asked her a few times if she wanted water, asked if she was ready, but the empty chair sat opposite her like a mocking enemy. Alex resisted kicking it. 

"If you wanna wait, I'll wait right here with you," the waitress said. 

"You're really nice, erm . . ." Alex took one glance at the little nametag on her uniform "-Angie, but I'm fine." 

"Alright, then. Call me when she gets here!" Angie trotted away, and Alex didn't stop to wonder how she knew. Spinning the smooth ring on her finger, closing her eyes and thinking, thinking of Maggie and wondering what would happen next, she nearly got up and ran off. 

"You've fought aliens with three heads, Danvers," she chastised herself. "This is nothing. She's probably just going to tell me something small. It'll be fine." 

***

Minutes passed, feeling as if they might turn into hours if Alex let them, and yet Maggie was still nowhere to be found. People ate around her, making hearty small talk until their plates were left empty and the white tablecloths were left the same. The lights in the buildings outside began to flicker on, and she was just about to leave when someone pushed the door open and walked right over to the table like she'd shown up just in time. 

"Sorry I'm late," Maggie said. "Got caught up at work, you know how it is." 

"Yeah," Alex laughed, with about as much humor as she could muster, which admittedly wasn't much. Her hands were starting to sweat when Maggie held them across the table. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" 

"What, I can't just take my fiancée out on a fancy date in the middle of October for no reason?" 

"Not really, no." 

"You're too good at this, Danvers." Maggie clicked her tongue. Alex could see her ring glinting in the oversaturated light of the restaurant.

"Is everything alright? Because, you know, if it's not you can tell me. I wouldn't mind." 

"It's fine. It's . . . well, actually it's really good news, if you want the truth." Maggie wasn't meeting her gaze anymore. "It's a promotion." 

"Maggie, that's great!" Alex could've fainted with relief. "And here I was, thinking that this would be something-" 

"It's three cities over." Maggie's voice was quiet, faint, so unlike how bold she often was, almost difficult to hear over the din of the restaurant.

"It's . . . oh." Alex's mouth went dry. "So you're . . . you're leaving." 

"Pretty much, yeah." 

"So, what is this, then? A breakup?" The ring that she'd been admiring for the past few months, holding onto it as some kind of comfort - a promise of _stability,_ of more firsts to come - felt like it would slip off her finger. 

"What? No, no, of course not. It's . . . a sort of early goodbye, I guess? I'm not going to push this if you don't want to - I understand it's never easy - but I want to make this work if you do." 

"Okay." Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" 

"I don't want us to break up, either." Alex felt like a teenager again, reduced to a blubbering mess in front of the woman she loved, but Maggie just sat there with her dimples and her gentle smile. "We'll call whenever we can and we can meet up on holidays and we'll . . . we'll . . ." 

"Figure it out?" Maggie supplied. 

"Yeah." It was early, too early for snow, but the little flakes drifting down to meet the ground didn't seem to care about that. Soon, the sidewalks would be draped in a cold blanket and the two of them would curl up in Alex's apartment together, watching an old movie on her fold-out couch. 

"Together." Soon, Maggie would pack up her things and leave for a city where there was no DEO, no Supergirl, no Alex Danvers, and begin some kind of life there. 

"Ride or die, right?" Soon, they'd find a way to make it work.

"Of course." 

The snow kept falling, and with it the two women holding each other in the little restaurant kept falling deeper and deeper in love.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who the waitress was


End file.
